


A Fighter Who Tried His Best

by SoniCanvas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniCanvas/pseuds/SoniCanvas
Summary: Connor who has been broken from his first task is now reset and returned to CyberLife. He would start a new life, yet a shadow from his past would poison him from the inside out...





	A Fighter Who Tried His Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I have been out of AO3 for a long time. But I'm gonna tell you that I made this as a celebration for Connor's birthday.
> 
> I have been thinking ahout this AU a long time ago and I hope this isn't an act of plagiarism cuz I tried so hard to make it sifferent fromny existing stpries using this AU. Enjoy your reading.

"So, what's up with your old female maid robot, Todd?" asked a man who stood guard at a store that sold androids produced by CyberLife.

"It was hit by a car. Its condition cannot be repaired anymore, so I have to throw it away," answered the man called Todd. "Only this android is left in the store?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have a replacement android, but someone gave this male android to you. He's used and has undergone many improvements, but at least it still works normally so you don't have to pay," replied the booth guard, pointing to an innocent-looking android wearing a suit that read "RK800" on the right side of his chest.

"Isn't the RK series supposed to be for military class or something?"

"If you don't like it, I can change the uniform and remove the model inscription. Everyone still knows that it's an android from its uniform. This model will be more obedient than the other models."

"Looks like I have no other choice..." Todd scratched his head. "I'll take it home."

"RK800, activate!" The shopkeeper immediately activated the android, making him stand up straight, looking around kindly. "Now, register your name."

"My daughter at home has suggested its name," Todd said. "We will name it Connor."

The android smiled at Todd and said, "Hello. My name is Connor."

.  
**A Fighter Who Tried His Best**

  
Prologue  
That day, the sun shone brightly. Connor looked around him curiously and wondered how the house would be like later. Connor then looked at his uniform - which was no longer a suit and shirt, but a short-sleeved grey shirt with the model number not written on his chest. Maybe I was assigned at home, he thought.

The two of them then stopped in an old house that looked untreated. On each side opposite the house is a flyover construction project. The two of them then came out of the old pickup truck that looked used. Connor still wondered about how life may be in his new home.

"Connor, are you comin'?" Todd asked from the open doorway.

"Yes, Todd." Connor nodded quickly and walked right into the house. It looked like a messy house, like a broken ship stretching from every corner of his eye. His eyes blinked for a moment as if thinking that this person might not be in good shape, but Connor continued to smile at the occupants of the house.

"Connor, this is Alice." Todd introduced the girl who was sitting on the stairs with her stuffed animal, who then ran to the backyard without making a sound.  
"The place has been pretty messy since the previous android assistant left. You know your job: cleaning, trash, all that shit. There is dirty laundry because of the rain in the backyard; you take care of it and take out the trash first."

"I'll do it, Todd."

Connor then left Todd to take the trash can in the kitchen and started to collect some trash left in the house. He started to collect pizza boxes and cups in the kitchen and then put it inside the trash can He then tidied up the tables in the living room and collected the remaining trash. As he pulled the trash bag out, he walked outside to take out all the trash in the house along with other trash bags left outside.

Finished with all the trash, Connor then walked to the backyard and took a laundry basket to collect the dirty laundry which were hung. He collected the dirty laundry until there was nothing left, but a little girl with a brunette ponytail wearing pink shirt and her plushie sitting in silence was found in the corner of his eye, getting in his way. Connor walked towards the little girl to greet her.

"Hello, Alice. My name is Connor." Connor smiled gently at Alice, but she didn't respond. His eyes were then focused on the dog plushie she was playing with.

"I like dogs. What's his name? Would you let me to play with it?"

But suddenly, Alice ran away from Connor, left a big question mark to his mind. Maybe she was still too shy to meet me, he thought and smiled as he walked back to the house and entered the laundry room.

He put the laundry on top of the washing machine, then searched for detergent and softener in the cabinet. He found the detergent, but there was something else buried inside. He took a small pack of red powder crystals inside the detergent and scanned it. It was a pack of drugs called "Red Ice." His processing LED on his right temple turned red as his body went stiff, unable to move. His vision faded to black. As he regained his vision, he was stranded in a large garden with blooming cherry blossoms around him. A few steps away from him, there was a black lady with black hair in a white dress standing in front of him. Her curled hair formed a croissant-like bun.

"Hello, Connor. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" greeted the lady with a gentle voice.

Connor looked at the lady in confusion as he tilted his head. He had no clue where he had met her due to his memory being reset.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

"I'm Amanda. I have been part of your program all this time," answered the lady who had introduced herself as Amanda. "It seems that you have lost all of your memory, but I have to remind you that this isn't your life nor your purpose."

"What do you know about me and my purpose?"

"You were an infamous Deviant Hunter, Connor." Amanda walked towards Connor. "But it's not that easy to explain what you want to know, so why don't you let me show you instead?"

Amanda touched Connor's forehead, and suddenly Connor was tossed back into oblivion, falling into a bottomless pit. As he saw the light from above, he regained his vision, but found himself being pinned to a wall by Todd's big hand. His other hand was pulling his soft black hair.

He said with red stoned eyes and red smoke coming out of his mouth, "You should never try to mess with my stuff. You are nothing but a piece of plastic. You hear me?"

Connor looked straight towards Todd's big round face. Empty yet intimidating, he kicked Todd's face until his nose bled and he fled from his grapple to the kitchen.

"COME BACK HERE!" Todd shouted in anger as he jumped towards Connor and pinned him to the floor. Connor kicked him again at his crotch until he turned away with his hands holding his crotch and took the nearest kitchen utensils he could find, but only spoons were left so he took the spoon and stabbed it into Todd's neck.

Alice stood before him, watching Todd slowly die in suffocation while Connor pulled that spoon out and walked towards her with blood spilled on his shirt, his hands, and the spoon-dripping on the floor.

"Connor..." Alice called his name in fear as she stepped back holding her plushie.

Connor remained silent with eyes staring blankly and his processing LED still in bright red, ready to kill his next target. All of a sudden the light was blinking, changing to a variety of colors of red, yellow, and blue and his eyes started twitching.

He dropped his bloody spoon with his processing LED reverted into blue. He looked at his two hands that were covered in blood in fear and anxiety.

"...what have I done?" He said in an eerie tone as he feared of what he just did that was out of his control.

It was raining outside, but Connor would be killed by the cops if he didn't leave the house early. So he grabbed Alice's tiny hand and ran away from the old house as the downpour washed all the blood spill from his body and went inside a bus that stopped nearby. The bus then drove away from the house, creating another journey for Connor and Alice to find a place to stay.

Alice held her plushie in fear after what she saw within Connor as she remained silent. He held her hand gently and said, "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm not supposed to do it. It was my fault to make you see it..."

Alice looked at Connor as she leaned towards him and smiled.  
"I think it wasn't your fault, Connor. You just defend yourself, right?"

Connor was surprised. How could this little girl was not scared of me killing Todd? Is there something else she has been hiding from me? He wonder.

He would like to ask about it to Alice, but she fell asleep before he could ask anything about what happened before he came into her life. He thought it would be better to ask her another story in another time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make more stories, make sure to leave a comment so I can find out which part I did wrong and come back with better stories in the future.


End file.
